fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Hōzōin Inshun
, Houzouin Inshun |voicea = Namikawa Daisuke |illus = MatsuRyuu |class = LancerSilver |atk = 1,261/6,791 |hp = 1,799/9,996 |gatk = 9,191 |ghp = 13,553 |stars = 3 |cost = 7 |cc = QQQAB |mlevel = 70 |id = 186 |attribute = Man |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 36% |starabsorption = 90 |stargeneration = 12.2% |npchargeatk = 1.06% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Reverse-S |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = True Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= Increases own critical damage by 100% for 3 turns. Grants self Instant-Kill Immunity for 1 turn. Grants self Evasion for 1 time. |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 40% |l3 = 45% |l4 = 47.5% |l5 = 50% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |48}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 10% and critical damage by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Lancer Purgatorio is his alias in Shimosa Main Quest. *He shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with 3 Mashu Kyrielight. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Elizabeth Báthory (Brave) and Aśvatthāman. Images Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_186_1.png|Stage 1 Portrait_Servant_186_2.png|Stage 2 Portrait_Servant_186_3.png|Stage 3 Portrait_Servant_186_4.png|Stage 4 HouzouinAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= S186.png|Stage 1 HouzouinInshunStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 HouzouinInshunStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 HouzouinInshunFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 HouzouinInshunGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) HouzouinInshunStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) HouzouinInshunStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) HouzouinInshunFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S186 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S186 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S186 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= HouzouinInshun Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 HouzouinInshun Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 HouzouinInshun Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 S186 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S186 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S186 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo186.png|NP Logo Hozoin1angery.png|Sprite 1 (Without Hood) Hozoin3truebaldass.png|Sprite 3 (Without Hood) Hozoinspear.png|Houzouin's Jumonji Yari (Cruciform Spear) Lancer Purgatorio.png|Lancer Purgatorio |-| Expression Sheets= Hozoin Stage1 Sheet.png|Stage 1 Hozoin Stage2 Sheet.png|Stage 2 Hozoin Stage3 Sheet.png|Stage 3 Hozoin Shimosa.png|Lancer Purgatorio, Shimosa story only |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0744.png|Buddhist Cuisine (Valentine CE) StormsandWavesCE.png|Storms and Waves |-| Others= Hozoin_by_matsuryuu.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Category:Japanese Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Shimosa